


Frerard x icecream

by milk_and_glitter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Other, surreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter





	Frerard x icecream

Gerard is smelling ice cream. We are at an ice cream place because he said he was hungry, but now he cannot decide what he wants. I told him to get a sample and make up his mind. He has 28 little blue plastic spoons sitting on a little blue plastic table. One for each flavor except bubblegum and the sherbets and the ones with no sugar. And he is smelling them. He says, “Frankie, I like this ice cream. I want to live here.” I giggle nervously. A soccer mom two tables away is giving us the evil eye. Her other eye is focused on a gaggle of eight-year-olds in little blue plastic jerseys. “Frankie,” says Gerard, “help me conquer this little blue plastic wonderland. We can be its kings and rule it together.” I worry that his slightly manky locks will get ice cream in them. He is crouching on his little blue plastic chair with his ear only inches above the tabletop. He seems to sense my concern and lifts his head. “Frankie,” he says, “if we storm the counter while the employees are busy with that little blue plastic soccer kid who spilled ice cream, we can take it without resistance.” I nod in agreement. I do not know what he is talking about, but I am sure he does. He grabs me, and together we charge the little blue plastic counter and leap up on it. “Frankie,” Gerard says, “we are sovereign over this little blue plastic world.” All the little blue plastic people are disappearing. Gerard puts his arm around me. Now all the little blue plastic people are gone. I look up at him. “Gerard—”


End file.
